James and the Mail Train
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James has to take the mail train for Percy, who has boiler ache. But it turns into dister


One autumn night on Sodor, James received the most horrifying news of his life.

"I'm taking the mail train!? But, but Sir -that's Percy's job!"

"Well, I'm afraid that Percy's stuck in the Steamworks with boiler ache." Replied The Fat Controller. "So off you go."

James just glared daggers as the Fat Controller left.

"It's not fair!" He complained. "I hate doing the mail!"

"How do you know James? You've never taken the mail!" Argued Emily.

"Ah but James, the mail coaches are red." Edward told him grinning. "Not as shiny as your paint of course- but they are red all the same."

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." James considered.

"I better go." The old engine informed. I have a goods train to take down to Brendam from the quarry."

He steamed slowly out of the sheds.

James left not too long after.

...

Wellsworth Station was the first destination after James collected the mail at Brendam Docks. He steamed in grandly letting off a whistle and wheeshing steam.

In the dulled and dusty mustard yellow glow of the station's lamp, James' magnificent red paint shone and gleamed.

He was a splendid sight- or least that was what he was aiming for. He enjoyed showing off to anyone who passed by- may they be workmen or late night stragglers. He just enjoyed showing his paint off.

Soon he had to leave to deliver more mail.

He went to Ulfstead Castle, where Stephen was finishing his last few jobs for the day. He went to Cronk, Maron and Kellsthorpe Station as well.

Everywhere he went, he displayed his red paint.

...

Once the last of the mail was sorted, James was about to put the coaches away at the Depot when a workman came running up to them.

"Wait a moment!" He called.

There was an awkward pause whilst he caught his breath but he eventually told James that a mail coach was at the Depot. It contained mail destined for Knapford- and it had to be delivered that night.

"It's urgent mail for Sir Topham Hatt you see." He explained. "A colleague informed the manager there that Percy would pick it up- but seeing as you're doing the mail run, you'll have to do it instead."

"Right-o -come on James." Said his driver.

The workman had missed the last but home to catch James, and he couldn't drive, so James' crew invited him on board so that he could get home from Knapford- he assured them that he could walk from there, as he lived in the town.

So James was on the run once again.

But as always, he went too fast.

...

Knapford Station was never quiet. Edward shivered as he looked up at the glass ceilings of Knapford Station.

They were nearly to Brendam when the old engine detected a loose coupling in the trucks near the brake van.

"Never mind!" said Sidney Hever, the fireman, "An easy matter to sort out old chap."

Grabbing his shunter's pole, he set off to amend the error, and inform the guard of what had transpired.

The silence reminded Edward of a Cathedral- even though he couldn't go in one.

"Well, it's almost like the tension of the plot's building!" he joked nervously.

But the driver didn't answer. He was listening behind him

Suddenly he darted out of his locomotive's cab and ran down the platform.

"George, Sidney! He yelled. Any chance you might be done anytime soon?! There's an engine coming!"

"Oh heck!" cried Sidney

He dropped his shunters pole and dragged George to the front to get Edward going.

But they were too slow.

...

The damage that occurred afterwards was dreadful. The brakevan was destroyed beyond repair, as were Edward's trucks and slate got everywhere.

James had badly damaged buffers, he had derailed was covered in splintered wood and slate dust.

Edward meanwhile had been derailed also and had now become a part of the platform.

Platform 1 had been standing proud and whole. Now the old engine had destroyed part of the stone layers that had made it and his wheels, buffers, lamp and lamp irons were a lot worse than James'.

George (Edward's guard), John (James' guard), the two drivers, two firemen and the workman (whose name was Bill.) were all in shock of what happened.

In the end, George phoned for help at the Search and Rescue Centre. He also phoned the Fat Controller.

Needless to say, no one was happy. Rocky and Diesel were both woken up to come to the rescue and they was not happy about it in the slightest- Diesel especially.

Kevin didn't like it either. Victor was heavily asleep, so he didn't take notice.

Poor Kevin kept yawning as he told Diesel where to put James and Edward. It was hard, but it was done eventually.

"Right I'll speak to you in the morning James." The Fat Controller said sternly. He sounded very terse.

James felt bad now. He had tried to show off his red paint and now he had given seven men a nasty shock, destroyed trucks and their goods, got himself and Edward in the Steamworks and demolished Knapford's Platform One.

"I'm sorry Edward," he whispered quietly. "It's my fault all this happened."

He felt a few small tears escape his eyes. He knew that the blue locomotive had every right to be angry.

"Aw, don't cry James," replied Edward kindly. "The Fat Controller may be cross with what you did, but I'm not holding this against you."

"You never do." Mumbled James.

"Well if I did, what sort of engine would I be? Please don't be upset, my friend. I know things look gloomy now, but it'll look better in the morning." Promised the older engine.

"I guess." Smiled the red engine ruefully. "Thanks Edward. At least one person less is mad at me."


End file.
